The project is desinged to operate a 3-bed Clinical Research Center for Children with facilities for multi-disciplinary clinical investigations. The clinical studies will be supplemented by animal/basic research. Endocrine mechansims that control normal and abnormal growth will be explored using new hormone assay methods. Infants and children with cardiopulmonary problems will undergo new methods for cardiac evaluation using non-invasive and quantitative angiocardiographic techniques. Studies related to defining the basic biochemical defects in hereditable connective tissue disorders will be continued, and attempts to correct some of these through enzyme replacement shall be made. A multidisciplinary study of the pathophysiology in gastrointestinal malabsorption syndromes in infants and children shall be made. New therapeutic programs for the correction of immune deficiency disease in children shall be tried. Normal and abnormal behavior patterns in newborn infants will be evaluated. The relation of prostaglandins to respiratory distress of very low birth-weight infants will be assessed under an off-site protocol. Other new therapeutic ventures will be directed towards the control of certain endocrine, neurologic, and cardiac, disorders.